Los ojos del perro siberiano
by Dolunay
Summary: Ayer volví, después de tantos años, al río. El agua, las piedras, los árboles, el viento, son los mismos. Yo ya no soy el mismo. Ya no me pregunto cómo será mi destino. Le debo a Itachi el haberme enseñado que la vida no es más que eso: Asomar la cabeza, para ver qué pasa afuera, aunque haya tormenta. Y una Suite de Bach.
1. Chapter 1

¿NO CREE QUE ES ESO

PRECISAMENTE LO QUE LA

LITERATURA DEBE HACER,

PROVOCAR DESASOSIEGO?

-ANTONIO TABUCCHI

Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo está perdiendo.

Eso es lo que me pasó a mí con mi hermano.

Mi hermano hubiese cumplido ayer 31 años, pero murió hace 5.

Se había ido de casa a los 18, yo tenía 5 años. Mi familia nunca le perdonó ninguna de

las dos cosas, ni que se haya ido, ni que se haya muerto.

Esto, si no fuera terrible, hasta sería gracioso.

Pero no lo es, lamentablemente.

Perdonen si este párrafo es confuso. Quiero contar toda la historia esta noche.

Mañana me voy.

Tal vez si logro repasar mi historia en voz alta, aunque sea una vez, me sienta más

liviano en el momento de tomar el avión.

Pero no sé si podré.

**Hola, aquí les traigo esta historia que lei hace much tiempo… Esto es una adaptacion del libro "Los ojos del perro siberiano" de Antonio Santa Anna.**

**Esta historia en lo particular me gusto mucho y me hizo reflexionar… Y una vez mientras lo leia (por milesima vez) pense en si Sasuke fuera el que contaba la Historia.**

**Asi que hoy les traigo esta adaptacion… Espero dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

I

Nosotros vivimos en San Isidro en una de esas grandes casonas de principio de siglo,

cerca del río.

La casa es enorme, de ambientes amplios y techos altos, de dos plantas. En la planta

baja, un pequeño hall, la sala, el comedor con su chimenea, el estudio de mi padre,

donde está la biblioteca, la cocina y las habitaciones de servicio. En la planta alta

están los dormitorios, el de mis padres, el de mi hermano y el mío, un cuarto para

que mi madre haga sus quehaceres (siempre fue denominado así: para los

quehaceres de mi madre, he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa y no sé cuáles son los

quehaceres que mi madre realiza en ese cuarto) y un par de habitaciones vacías.

Obviamente también hay baños, dos por planta.

La casa está rodeada por un gran parque, en la parte de adelante hay pinos y un

nogal, detrás los rosales de mi madre y sus plantas de hierbas. Mi madre cultiva y

cuida sus hierbas con un amor y una dedicación que creo no nos dio a nosotros. Estoy

exagerando, pero no mucho. Cultiva orégano, romero, salvia, albahaca, tres tipos de

estragón, tomillo, menta, mejorana y debo estar olvidándome de varias.

En la primavera y el verano las utiliza frescas, un poco antes del otoño las seca al sol

y las guarda en frascos en un sitio oscuro y seco.

En realidad no sé por qué les cuento esto, no tiene mucho que ver con nada y no es

importante. Pero cada vez que me imagino a mi madre, la veo arrodillada o con unas

tijeras de podar, sus guantes, un sombrero de paja o un pañuelo, hablándoles a sus

plantas.

Uno de los momentos más felices de mi niñez era cuando me llamaba y me pedía que

la acompañara. Me explicaba cuál era cuál, qué tipos de cuidados requerían, cómo

curarlas cuando las atacaba el pulgón o alguna otra plaga, o cómo podar el rosal.

No es que a mí me interesara la jardinería particularmente, pero el solo hecho de que

ella quisiera compartir conmigo esa actividad a la que se dedicaba con tanto esmero

bastaba para hacerme sentir dichoso.

Podía quedarme horas doblado en dos revolviendo la tierra, abonando las plantas sin

importar el clima.

Tal vez cuando ustedes evocan su niñez y sus momentos felices, recuerdan algún

paseo o unas vacaciones. No sé. Yo evoco el olor de la tierra y el de las hierbas. Aún

hoy, tantos años después, basta el olor del romero para hacerme feliz. Para hacerme

sentir que hubo un momento, aunque haya sido sólo un instante en que mi madre y

yo estuvimos comunicados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Con mi padre la relación era, o debo decir es, mucho más fácil. Yo me ocupaba de mis

asuntos y él de los suyos. Me explico mejor: Si yo me ocupaba de sacar buenas notas,

hacer deportes (natación y rugby), obedecerlo y respetarlo, no tendría ningún

problema. El, bueno, él... él se ocupaba de lo suyo, es decir de sus negocios y sus

cosas, cosas que nunca compartió con nosotros.

Mi padre es, aún hoy con sus sesenta y cinco años, un tipo corpulento. Fue pilar en el

San Isidro Club en su juventud y, cuarenta años después, cuando yo jugaba al rugby

en las divisiones infantiles, había gente que lo recordaba. Tiene una mirada terrible,

una de esas miradas que bastan para que uno se sienta en inferioridad de

condiciones, una de esas miradas que hacen que su portador vaya por el mundo

pisando todo lo que le ponen en el camino. Supongo que no hace falta decir el pavor

que sentía ante la posibilidad que enfocara en mí sus ojos negros asesinos.

Mi hermano había sido su orgullo, el primogénito y el primer nieto de la familia. En las

fotos de cuando Itachi era chico y estaba con papá, hay una expresión de felicidad,

una gran calma y un indisimulado orgullo en los ojos de mi padre.

Itachi nació pesando más de cuatro kilos, el pelo negro como el de mi madre y los

ojos negroscomo los de él. Era una perfecta síntesis de lo mejor de cada uno de ellos,

la cara ovalada, la nariz recta. Un precioso niño.

Cuatro años después mi madre quedó otra vez embarazada, pero el bebé, una niña,

murió en el parto. En ese momento decidieron no tener más hijos. Después cuando

mamá volvió a quedar embarazada no lo podían creer. Itachi colmaba todas sus

expectativas, era un buen alumno, un hijo ejemplar, era todo lo que habían deseado.

Se imaginarán que de ese embarazo nací yo. Itachi me confesó muchos años

después que me odió por eso. Odió a ese bebe que no era ni grande, ni lindo.

Me odió por haber llegado a romper esa química, por haberlo desplazado del

centro de atención en el que estaba hacía trece años, hacia la periferia.

¿Qué tal les parecio? Comenten


	3. Chapter 3

II

Seguro que mi primer recuerdo es ése. El del día que Itachi se fue de casa. No es

que recuerde exactamente la situación, pero sí que yo estaba en mi cuarto y no podía

salir; y una cierta tensión en el aire.

Después no vi más a mi hermano hasta la primera fiesta, creo que era el cumpleaños

de mamá.

Cuando preguntaba por él me contestaban que estaba estudiando, o con alguna de

esas evasivas tan típicas de mi familia.

Yo ya sabía que no vivía más con nosotros, está claro que no se le puede ocultar algo

así a un chico, por más que tenga cinco años. Había revisado, a escondidas, su

habitación y sabía que no estaba su ropa, es más, yo me había llevado su Scaletrix,

que jamás quiso prestarme, y al no reclamármelo intuía que algo no era normal.

Mentiría si dijera que eso me inquietó. Sólo era una situación nueva, distinta de la

habitual. Y me proponía disfrutarla.

-.-.-.-

Durante los años que vivimos juntos yo admiraba a Sasuke, él era mi héroe, era

grande, fuerte, todos le prestaban atención cuando hablaba.

Lo trataban como a alguien importante. Como a un adulto.

No sabía entonces, y por cierto que no lo sé ahora, cuáles son los mecanismos que

mueven la mente de los niños. Pero supongo que sentí que al no estar mi hermano en

mi casa automáticamente toda esa atención caería en mí. Eso de algún modo fue

cierto, no como yo lo esperaba, pero sucedió.

Al no estar Itachi en casa, yo gané un gran espacio pero no por presencia propia

sino por su ausencia.

Mis padres pensaban que ya que se habían equivocado con mi hermano, no

cometerían esos mismos errores conmigo.

"Cometimos un gran error con tu hermano, pero ahora contigo será diferente, ¿Entendido Sasuke?"

Dije antes que mi primer recuerdo es de cuando Itachi se fue de casa, y es cierto.

Pero tengo lo que yo llamo "recuerdos implantados", esas anécdotas que se comentan

en las reuniones, habitualmente en tono jocoso, año tras año. Así pude enterarme de

que, estando enfermo, a los tres años no había forma de dormirme, sólo lo hacía si

Itachi me acunaba y me cantaba una canción.

Bueno, ese tipo de cosas. Ustedes ya saben, las familias se encargan de que sepamos

todo tipo de anécdotas, por tontas que sean, más si nos abochornan (estas últimas no

pienso mencionarlas aquí).

**hola ¿Qué les parece este fanfic? dejen reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

III

Se supone que a los amigos se los elige. A Naruto yo nunca supe si lo elegí o si

cuando llegué al mundo simplemente él me estaba esperando.

Su padre había sido compañero de estudios del mío, se hicieron amigos, tuvieron

algunos negocios en común y aún hoy se encuentran todos los sábados a la mañana

en el club para jugar al tenis.

Con Naruto estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de infantes, durante casi todo el colegio

primario nos sentamos juntos, íbamos al mismo club. Hasta un poco después de mis

11 años fuimos inseparables.

Una tarde volvía de su casa hacia la mía. Eran cerca de las seis. Caminé las dos

cuadras que las separaban pateando las hojas caídas de los árboles, por eso recuerdo

que era otoño.

Habíamos ido juntos al colegio y luego al club, estoy seguro porque entré a mi casa

por la puerta de la cocina dejando mis zapatillas embarradas en el lavadero. Entrar

por la puerta principal embarrando el piso era causa suficiente para ser desheredado.

Por eso recuerdo tan claramente que entré por la cocina.

Por eso no me oyeron entrar.

Iba caminando hacia mi cuarto y al pasar frente a la puerta del despacho de mi padre

escuché la voz de Itachi, abrí la puerta para saludar y vi a mi madre con la cara

entre las manos, levantó la vista al oír la puerta y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Yo no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, busqué a mi alrededor alguien que me

explicara algo. Itachi bajó la vista y no me devolvió la mirada.

El que si me miró, y cómo, fue mi padre. Tenía esa mirada que yo había tratado toda

la vida de evitar.

—Andá a tu cuarto —me dijo. Me quedé inmóvil. No entendía nada.

¿Por qué mamá estaba llorando? ¿Por qué Itachi no me saludaba?

AN- DÁ- A– TU- CUAR- TO- TE- DI- JE- Creo que si una serpiente de cascabel hablara

sería más dulce que mi padre. Había tanta ira en cada una de esas sílabas, que no

esperé que me las repitiera. Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo. A pesar de los años

transcurridos, recordé el día en que Itachi se fue de casa.

Las dos veces había estado confinado en mi cuarto, pero esta vez lo que flotaba en el

aire no era tensión, era violencia.

No sé qué habrían hecho ustedes, pero lo primero que hice fue llamar a Naruto.

Atendió la madre:

—¿Vos no sos el mismo que hasta hace 15 minutos estuvo con él?— se burló—. Ya te

paso.

Cuando Naruto se puso al teléfono le resumí la situación lo mejor que pude y se rió

bastante con mi imitación del "an-dá-a-tu-cuar-to-te-di-je".

Cuando pudo parar de reír me dijo:

—Me parece que tu hermano la cagó otra vez.

**Uchihahinata-20: de antemano te doy las gracias por leer otro de mis fic´s bueno esto no es Yaoi y tiene al rededor de 38 capítulos pero son muy cortos. saludos :)**


End file.
